Oliver and Blackie
I Wanted a Black Cat is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * George Layton as Blackie * Tress MacNeille as Spunky * Luke Mably as Turnip * Olivia Martin as Queen * Jon Pertwee as King * Ted Moult as Knightly * Joe Ranft as George the Crocodile, Jerry the Hippo, Charlie the Zebra and Peter the Frog * John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig * Matthew Kelly as Chuck the Tiger * Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling * John Fiedler as Tony the Mouse * Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe * Rona Anderson as Mother Squirrel * Dave Foley as Nicholas the Duck * Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant * Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros * Sara Dallin as Mother Rabbit * Helen Adams, Cat Deeley, Jenny Frost, Brian Dowling, Lady Victoria Hervey, Charlotte Hobrough, Philip Oliver, Claire Richards and Tracy Shaw as The Baby Rabbits * Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse * Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo * Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin * Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther * Geoffrey Hughes as Terri the Caterpillar * Roy Kinnear as Terry the Emu * Ian Lavender as Perry the Ant * Marilyn Lightstone as The Telephone Voice * Peter Hawkins as Kuma * Helen McCrory as Panda * Michael McShane as Giga Bowser * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Brian Drummond as Dr. Claw * Roy Kinnear, Jim Cummings, Casey Kasem, Don Adams, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Lionel Stander and John Moschitta, Jr. as M.A.D. Agents * Greg Duffell as Iji-Waruda-san and Rattlesnake Bart * Kenneth Williams, Gyles Brandreth, Bryan Forbes, Gordon Jackson and Henry Kelly as Samurai Agents * Dan Hennessey as The Ringmaster, The Coo-coo Clockmaker, Ricardo, Chameleon, M.A.D Captain and Professor Venom * Derek Nimmo as The Archaeologist * Michael Parkinson as The Prophet * Frank Welker as Presto Change-O, The Lesser Wambini, Dr. Noodleman and Dr. Void * Lance Percival as Greenfinger Imposter * Nosher Powell as Astronaut * Nigel Rees as Jungle Bob * Andrew Sachs as Fast Abdul * Brian Blessed as Luciano * Graham Stark as Dr. Focus * Timothy West as Cruise Director * Billy Connolly as Wild Man of Borneo * Barry McGuigan as Gregor * Don Francks as Macho Miguel and Sven Svenson * Chris Quentin as Dr. Daedalus * Alan Wells as Rick Boulder * Jeri Craden as Dr. Stench * Michael Aspel as Professor Mongul * Melvyn Bragg as LePoof * Michael Brandon as Pierre LeChop * Louis Nye as The Great Wambini, Dr. Dummkopf and Dr. Spectrum * Andy Goldberg as Dr. Null * Robbie Coltrane and Eric Clapton as The Two Troll Sidekicks * Peter Davison as Shredder * Gary Owens as National Zoological Park Police Officer * Charles Dance, Peter Davison, Michael Elphick, Kenny Everett, Bob Geldof, Brian Glover, Don Henderson, Bernard Hill, Bob Hoskins, Clive James, Roy Kinnear, Denis Law, Paul Nicholas, Denis Norden, Nick Owen, Jimmy Page, Rick Parfitt, Michael Parkinson, Nigel Planer, Robert Plant, Francis Rossi, Clive Sinclair, Ian St. John, Ringo Starr, Jimmy Tarbuck, Roger Taylor and Bill Wyman as Smithsonian guards * Tony Adams, Dave Allen, Rory Bremmer, Kenneth Cope, Barry Cryer, Terence Dackombe, Adrian Edmondson, Michael Grade, Richard Griffiths, Roy Hudd, Kenny Ireland, Kid Jensen, Matthew Kelly, Michael Le Vell, Andrew Livingston, Malcolm McDowall, Denis Norden, Hugh Paddick, Brian Rix and Grant Roffey as National Zoo police officers Additional voices * Kylie Minogue * Steve Whitmire * Tamara Beckwith * Anne Charleston * Julian Clary * Emma Forbes * Boy George * Audley Harrison * Melinda Messenger * Brendan Minogue * Tara Palmer-Tomkinson * Mark Radcliffe * Marc Riley * Pete Waterman * Shirley Bassey * Lionel Bart * Max Bygraves * Britt Ekland * John Inman * Lesley Joseph * Barbera Knox * John Mills * Jimmy Tarbuck * Anthea Turner * Bruce Forsyth * Keith Allen * Ron Atkinson * David Baddiel * Jeremy Beadle * George Best * Garry Bushell * Ronnie Corbett * Edwina Currie * Hughie Green * Angela Griffin * Eric Hall * Rolf Harris * Jimmy Hill * Thora Hird * Don Hunt * Gareth Hunt * Jonathan Joseph * Bonnie Langford * Eddie Large * Matt Le Tissier * Linda Lusardi * Clive Mantle * Paul Merson * Ken Morley * Derek Nimmo * Emma Noble * Nicholas Parsons * Matthew Pinsent * Pauline Quirke * Gaby Roslin * Phillip Scofield * David Seaman * Frank Skinner * Peter Stringfellow * Frank Thornton * Ivana Trump * Carol Vorderman * Bob Wilson * Norman Wisdom * Ian Wright * Steve Wright * Nicky Campbell * Vanessa Feltz * Susan George * Ainsley Harriott * Burt Kwouk * Stephen Lewis * Robert Lindsay * Kevin Lloyd * Kenny Lynch * Trevor McDonald * Brian Murphy * Gary Rhodes * Linda Robson * Cindy O'Callaghan * Liz English * Mel Blanc * Casey Kasem * Frank Welker * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Breen * Brian Wilde * David Hyde Pierce * Jimmy Hibbert * David Jason * Brian Trueman * Tim Curry * David Warner * Joe Ranft * Melvyn Hayes * Richard Moll * Lennie Weinrib * George Baker * Sam Jaffe * John Ericson * Edward Asner * Arthur Gould-Porter * Hank Worden * Cyril Delevanti * Dallas McKennon * Robin Williams * Gilbert Gottfried * Jerry Orbach * Val Bettin * Jim Cummings * Chris Sarandon * William Hickey * Edward Ivory * Ken Page * Bob Holt * John Sutherland * Matthew Corbett * Barbara Dickson * Geraldline James * Brenda Longman * Jonathan Ross * Cliff Richard * Russ Abbot * Bobby Davro * Una Stubbs Music Alan Silvestri Songs * That's What Friends are For - Children's Chorus * See the Little Rabbits Sleeping - Oliver * Have You Seen the Little Ducks - Oliver * Ride a Cock Horse - Oliver * 5 Little Ducks - Oliver * Never Look ar a Crook - Oliver and Bkackie * Going to the Zoo - Blackie, Queen, King, and Knightly * Bad Luck - Blackie * Blackie - Children's Chorus Transcript * I Wanted a Black Cat Transcript Scenes * Oliver, 19-GB and the Kittens meet Blackie, Spunky, Turnip, Queen, King, and Knightly. Trivia * Giga Bowser sounds like Caractacus P. Doom. * Dr. Claw is an unseen character, guess as to his arms, gloved hands, face, body and feet is there. Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Alan Silvestri. Runtime 187 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 3, 1988. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about animals Category:1988 films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Africa Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films about kittens Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Films about elephants Category:Films about apes Category:Films about bears Category:Films about tigers